My words are the truth
by Noisette-manga
Summary: Selena,a famous author for the detectives novels she's writing, is saved by a certain stray cat after a certain event of the odd. (read for more! No Echi or Yaoi! DISCLAIMER: i don't own black cat! I'm not sure if i still want to have romance in my story so i put friendship instead)
1. important!

Hi!

So~ for my fanfiction 'my words are the truth', I'm gonna change it. I'm sorry for those who liked it this way but it REALLY need modification! There's many things that doesn't make sense. And YES my character IS a Mary Sue. So I'm working on that right now! I promise, I'm gonna upload really often this week (it's the break weak! And I have another break week in a month:D). So I hope you're still going to read my fan fiction!

**Modification to know!**

**My OC is **_**NOT**_** an ex-assassin anymore (see it in the upgrade version!)**

Anyway, have a nice day!

Noisette-manga


	2. 1 special meeting at the coffee

**Hi! So that's my second version of 'Mywords are the truth'! There's many difference compared to the ancient version. So~ i hope you'll like it as you liked the first version! ^.^**

**Black cat don't belong to me!**

**There's no echi or yaoi in my fanfiction**

**I would appreciate that you tell me what you think about my second version **

**Have a nice day! ^.^**__

* * *

><p><em><strong>My words are the truth<strong>_

_**Chapter 1**_

_Special meeting at the coffee_

''Are you ready to order, now?'' a male voice asked me. My eyes left the menu and I watched the waiter. He seemed nervous, probably his first day at work.

''We'll just have coffees, please.'' A male voice with an Italian accent said to the waiter. I turned my head in the direction where the voice came from. The man sitting in front of me had brown hair, stuck to his head with a hair gel. His brown eyes were kind of warm but it has a little something evil in it. He smiled at me. ''It's alright with you, Miss Moore?'' I felt a shiver runs through my body. _'Why did I accepted to meet him here?' _I thought with regret. I forced a smile.

''Off course!'' I said with a fake happy voice.

''Okay, I'll be back with your drinks soon.'' The waiter left us on the terrace. There was an awkward silence between us. After five _long_ minutes, the waiter came back with our coffees and he immediately left us again. The men sitting in front of me picked a cigarette front his packet and light it up before taking a long puff of it. He stared at me with a serious look.

''Shall we go to the point of this meeting?'' his voice gave me goose bump.

**XIII**

''So that's the plan, we go to the coffee, we wait that their meeting is over and, BAM! We capture Leonardo Capp!'' Sven explained for the tenth time to Train. ''Any question?'' Train raised his hand in the air. As if he was in school. ''Yes?''

''Can we order something at the restaurant?'' Train asked childishly. Sven made a face-palm and watch desperately his partner.

''Just don't order the whole menu!'' Sven lose his patience and he left the hostel. Train and Eve followed him until he stopped before a turn. He turned to face Train and Eve. ''Now don't look suspicious!'' and he started to walk again. Train noticed that their target was with a girl quite cute, around his age. _'Is our target on a date or something like that?' _he thought. Sven, Eve and Train sat at the table next to their target and listened to their conversation.

~**XIII**~

I've n noticed that three persons sat on the table next to us. But I preferred to focus on the meeting with the man in front of me. ''So what do you want with me, Mister Capp?''

''Your books.'' I gave him an interrogating look.

''What do you mean?'' I asked after a small hesitation. He sighed.

''What I want is that you stop publishing your books… In exchange we'll give you a lot of money.'' He explained calmly.

~**XIII**~

_That's weird… a mob boss is asking an author to stop writing books? _Train thought.

~**XIII**~

I sighed and looked at the cup of coffee I was holding. He handed me a check.

''This is the pay we're offering you if you accept the deal…'' he explained calmly. I watched the small blue paper with the said price he was offering to me. My eyes got wider. _'Is he __**mad**__?' _I thought. ''What do you think of the price, Miss Moore?'' his voice was full of arrogance. I raised my eyes from the small paper and I stared at him. Nothing could come out from my mouth; everything was stuck in my throat.

''E… Eighteen billion? Where did you get all that money?'' I asked after a minute of silence. He gave me an evil smile.

''It's not enough…?'' my body started shaking. This man…he's crazy! I watched the table again. I don't know why, but a part of the lyrics of the song 'Sweet dreams' popped in my mind.

'_Sweet dreams are made of this_

_Who am I to disagree?_

_Travel the world and the seven seas_

_Everybody's looking for something_

_**Some of them want to use you**__'_

I closed my eyes and took a deep respiration. 'So that's what he's planning to do…'

''So, what your final decision?'' his Italian voice made me open my eyes and I watched him with determination in my eyes. His light of amusement started to fade away with the look I had.

''I'm sorry… I _**can't**_ accept your offer.'' He watched me confusedly. I took a deep respiration. ''As you might know, I've left the police force last year… But it doesn't mean I don't want justice to be applied. And writing books about _what_ you hide from the real world is my way to apply mine… Furthermore, I don't want to deal with criminal.'' I shrugged my shoulders and took money out of my pocket and dropped it on the table. ''Thank you for the dinner.'' I grabbed my bag and started to walk away.

''Wait!'' I stopped walking and turned to face him. He looked half confused and half angry. ''Is it your final choice…?'' I nodded my head. Three things happened.

He took out something of his jacket and pressed a button.

Nothing happened after he pressed the button.

I heard one sound too familiar to me:

_**BANG!**_

I couldn't describe the sensation I had right now. It's just like icy… or hot pain was in my chest…HUGH! That's so confusing, I can't tell if it's hot or cold! Or…or maybe it's so cold that it seems to be cold… or maybe it's the invers of that…? Not only the weird hot/cold pain in my chest that was weird. My whole body was cold and… hot? Cold is, I think, the ground my body's lying. But the hot… it's because of a liquid. Is it my blood? That's mean that I'm…dying? I tried looking around me but it was all fuzzy, but my vision was good enough to know what was going on around me:

The persons that was sitting at the table next to us reacted when someone shoot me.

The man with messy brown hair, blue jacket and black pants easily knocked out the man I was having a dinner with.

A young girl with long blond hair came next to me and started to take care of my wounds.

And I fainted.


	3. 2 the day i lost my voice

**Hello!... I'M SO DEEPLY SORRY! for those who were waiting for this chapter, i had a HUGE writter block (it was not 'cuz i wanted more reviews or anything like that!)! and i was never satisfied with the beginning of the chapter (and i still am _) also you know, school and everything was in the way. hugh... hope you will enjoy this chapter even if the first part of it is really crappy.**

**SPOILER! i'm evil with Selena in this chapter...**

_**I do not own black cat**_

**I'm sorry if sometimes the black cats' characters seem OOC _ (i'm trying my best so that the don't seem to much OOC!)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>My words are the truth<strong>_

_**Chapter two**_

_The day I lost my voice_

I don't feel any pain… neither the hot/cold feeling. Am I _**dying**_? That's why I don't feel any pain… right? …Why isn't my body cold anymore…? It's like… my body is getting warmer… Come to think about it, I'm not anymore on the ground outside the coffee. It's soft and nice. I don't feel as heavy as I was when someone shot me. _When someone… shot me…?_ My eyes snapped open and I sat up so fast that my left shoulder hurt. _I'M NOT DEAD!_ I yelled in my head. It freaking hurt like hell but god I'm glad I'm alive! It's just as if the pain was saying to me _'welcome back in the living world!'_ But the pain was so bad that I fainted… _again_.

~**XIII**~

He had to admit it, he jumped when the girl woke up… and fainted again. Train didn't think that she would wake up so early.

~**XIII**~

I woke up again but I didn't react like last time. I _**slowly**_ sat up and I looked around me. I wasn't in my house. I was in a small bedroom, probably in a hostel. Nothing was really out of the ordinary. I slowly put my hand on my left shoulder and I took a deep respiration. I remember that Leonardo took something out of his jacket and press a button on something… It definitely wasn't for fun that he did that. I felt that something was wrong and I needed… no… I _had_ to go back at home… My heart started to beat faster and I felt more and more dizzy at each beating it does. _'And that's what happens when you get too easily nervous!' _I thought angrily and took again deep respirations so my heart could calm down. The door of the bedroom opened and a boy around my age came in the bedroom. He had brown messy hair, a red collar with a golden bell, a blue jacket with four weird yellow donuts like thing on it, a white t-shirt with a V collar and black pants. What really catch my eyes were his golden cat-like eyes, that in my opinion are really beautiful, and his tattoo in form of 'XIII'. When he noticed that I was awake, he smiled childishly at me.

''Ah, so you finally woke up! Wait a second.'' He left the room as fast as he came in. He came back with a man with green hair, wearing an eye-patch on his right eyes and a white suite. And a little girl with long blond hair, pink eyes and a black dress. I watched them with curiosity.

''er… Hi?'' I said more like a question than a greeting or whatever it is. ''So… you're those guys who saved me yesterday…?'' I asked carefully because:

1-I'm awfully shy.

2-I don't know them.

3- Maybe they kidnap me or something like that...

Cat-like boy sighed. ''In fact it wasn't yesterday, it was two days ago, and yup it's us who saved you.''

''I see…'' I watched my knees. I feel like I forgot something important… ''AW CRAP!'' I raised my head quickly at the same time I yelled. They stared at me dumbly. ''Er… can I make a call…? I need to call my little sister, Elsyn… she must be dead worried right now if it's been two days that I didn't came back home.''

''Yeah'' The eye-patch guy made me a sign to follow him. I got up and I followed him until he showed me a phone on a small table near the window.

''Thank you''

''No problem''

I started to dial the phone number and waited for Elsyn to answer. '_Please, answer me! I don't care if you yell at me for hours'_ I looked outside the window, everything was so calm.

I heard the first ring… _nothing_.

Maybe she's somewhere in the house and she's running so she can answer.

I heard the second ring…still _nothing_.

My heart started to beat faster. And I started to feel a little bit dizzy again.

I heard the third ring… again, _nothing_.

She's not answering…_why? It usually doesn't take too much time for her to answer a phone call…_

I heard the fourth ring… there's a sound of someone answering!

''We're sorry; the person you're trying to contact is not available right now. Please try again later. Nous sommes désolé, la personne que vous essayez de contacté est présentement pas disponible. Essayé plus tard.'' The cold metallic said to me. My heart skipped a beat. Something was definitely wrong! I hung up the phone. My body was shaking and I started sweating a little bit. My vision started to be fuzzy.

''Hey, are you alright?'' the brown messy haired boy asked me. I nodded.

''Thank you a lot for helping me, but I've got to go now. I'll be late at my job.'' I lied for the last part. My body was more numb and the corner of my vision started to be black.

''You can't go now, you're forcing yourself to stand up when you nearly died two days ago.'' The little girl explained calmly.

''I'm alright, I swear!'' I smiled and I walked but strangely my body didn't support me anymore. I started to fell but cat-like boy caught me before my body hit the floor.

**XIII**

I woke up, again, and I looked around me. The cat like boy was sitting on a chair next to the bed.

''What the hell happened when you called your sister? You fainted and you started blabbering that you had to return home in your sleep…'' He asked calmly. I turned away my teal eyes from his golden ones.

''I'm scared…'' He watched me with confusion. I returned my eyes on him, ''I'm scared that _they_ do something to my sister since I've refused their proposition… Especially when she's the only family I had now…''

''Then why you freaked out when you called her?''

''The answering machine didn't picked up when she didn't answered… which mean that something happened.'' I removed once again my teal eyes from his golden and I watched outside the window. I heard a sigh and cat-like boy left the room silently. ''What's going on… Elsyn?'' I breathed softly to myself.

**XIII**

A couple of hours after the little girl, that I learned that her name was Eve, changed my bandages. Sven, the eye-patch guy, and Train, cat-like boy, decided that they could drive me to my house. In exchange I would be lodging them as long as they needed since I owe them. Somehow, I felt more and more nervous the closer we were to my house. I decide to stop focusing on my nervousness and focus on the story I was writing now. It was a story about a retired detective returning in the police force since they needed his help for a murder case. The first victim was a -

''Helloooooooo, anyone in here?'' a voice popped me out of my thought and I saw a hand waving in front of my face.

''Mmh?'' was my answer.

''We arrived.'' I nodded and got out of the car. I noticed that the front door was opened. _'That's weird… she's never letting the door open…'_

''You guy's take your stuff, I'll go inside.'' I said casually, hiding my anxiety. I didn't wait for their answer, I immediately went inside.

My teal eyes got wide opened when I saw the huge mess in my house. ''What the _fuck_ happened?'' I breathed. I slowly walked in the house, I noticed that the answering machine wasn't anymore plug to the wall. '_That's why I couldn't leave a message…_' I thought carefully. There wasn't any sound, everything was quiet… and dead. ''It's just like a scene I wrote in my novel…'' I thought out loud. The scene was that a girl returned home and the house was in a mess. She found her family, murdered in a room. A text was written on the wall with their blood…

''Elsyn? Are you here?'' I asked out loud. No answers. ''If this is a joke, it's **REALLY** not funny!'' I said angrily. She usually like to do bad jokes to me, well not to the point of being dangerous but enough to piss me off. Still no answers. I took a deep breath so my heart could slow down and I went upstairs, wishing that she was actually just doing a prank of something to me. In the corridor, all the small paints were thrown away the long alleyway, the doors were all opened…except one: the door leading to Elsyn's room. My heart was beating really fast, my chest hurts a lot. The door had small red stains on it. I slowly put my left hand on the doorknob and I turned it slowly. Each seconds was harder for me to breath, my boy was shaking. I opened the door, to my surprise, it was the only room that wasn't in a mess. Everything was normal, that's what I _didn't_ like right now. I decided to go further into the room and the white door of the wardrobe had a text written in red: _'__Open the door! There's a surprise for you!__' _I took a deep respiration and opened the door to see the said _surprise_ for me.

~**XIII**~

Train and Sven knew that something was wrong, the way she reacted when she told them that she would head first in her house. Well, that aside they took out their luggage and locked the car before entering the house.

''What the hell happened here?'' Sven said, startled by the huge mess inside. That Selena girl didn't seem like the kind of girl who would put everything in a mess.

''_**Kyaaaaaaah!''**_ a high pitched voice screamed from upstairs, without any more wait they hurried to the room where the scream came from.

''Oh god…'' that small remark coming from the small genius was indeed true in the opinion of Train.

_Oh god…_

~**XIII**~

What I saw was… I couldn't find a word to describe that. If I had to say a color for this, it would be…red and white. I recognized the white shirt my sister usually wore was stained with her blood. I recognized every single thing about her, it wasn't a fake body… it was her bloody corpse that fell in my arms when I opened the door. I slowly read the other text that was written in the wardrobe. When the realisation hit me, the time stopped ticking around me. It was my _dead_ sister. All I remembered was that I started yelling, tears were flowing from my turquoise eyes, Train and the others came in the room in a quick dash. The said something but I didn't hear, I couldn't answer them neither, it was stuck in my throat. I felt someone hand hiding my eyes from what was in front of me and someone else removed the dead corpse from me. The person who was hiding my eyes kept me closer to him, trying to calm me down. I kept sobbing and crying for a while… maybe an hour or more… I don't know, I just know that the person holding me never let me go. When my body decide to let me down, I faintly heard a soft voice; ''It's alright, no one's going to hurt you, we won't let them touch you. I promise.''

And I fainted again.

~**XIII**~

I woke up again and my eyes met a white celling. 'Like in the hospital…' I didn't have energy, I felt like I was empty. Sure, the hit in the heart when I had that meeting at the coffee didn't help me but… Pictures of what I saw in the room of my little sister came back into my mind. _'That's the price' 'You're next!_' that's what was written in the wardrobe. I didn't even force myself to sit up, I just turned my head and saw golden eyes fixing me. Train gave a small smile to me. I questioned him with my eyes, we weren't in the hostel, neither in my house. Then, _where_?

''We're in a small hospital of a friend… sort of underground and stuff.'' He explained calmly. ''I'll be back.'' He got up and left the room without making any sound. At least five minutes later, he came back with a man wearing a long white coat. He seemed relieved that I woke up.

''So, young lady, how do you feel?'' he asked with a smile. I slowly sat up but it was really hard on me… probably because of the shock… I put my hand closer to my face, it was shaking a lot and it was heavy as hell. I turned to face the doctor and I opened my mouth to say that I feel like crap but…

_**There was no sound coming out of my throat.**_

* * *

><p><strong>*dance happily* yay second chapter done! ^.^ but oh god i can be evil with my character.<strong>

**me: i'm so evil with you Selena, will you forgive me...?**

**Selena: *pick up a piece of paper and a pen and start writing* I hate you...**

**me: *cry and hug her* i swear things will get better, the big part is over...*whisper* or maybe not**

**Selena: *skeptical glare, write on the paper again* just end the chapter will you?**

**me: ok, ok, ok, ok! I'll do it... except if you want to do it *puppy eyes***

**Selena: *roll her eyes and write on the paper again* Thank you for reading her fanfic and also she would appreciate that you review her story. **

**me: *clap clap clap clap!* that was nicely said Sely-chan~! **

**Selena: *glare* Sely-chan? the hell is that?**

**me: *give her a cooky* new nickname! ^.^**


	4. SOS Call

**Sorry for the fake chapter but…**

**I HAVE A HUGE WRITER BLOCK! TT^TT I know why my OC lost her voice but I DON'T KNOW HOW TO CONTINUE THE STORY! **

**If you have any ideas PLEASE TELL ME! TT^TT I'm desperate! I really want to continue my fanfic but… I just **_don't_** know!**

_**(By the way I'm also starting a fanfiction of Fullmetal Alchemist (i'm not done with the first chapter…) So if you like what I'm writing you could maybe go take a look at this story (when I'll post the first chapter))**_

**Have a nice day**

**Noisette-manga**

**PS: I'm thanking you in advance if you can help me!**


	5. 3- Reasons and dream

**FINALLY! After so long i was able to write something potable! *tears of joy* And i'm soooooooooo sorry it took foreever to write that chapter I had no sticking clue about what was going to happen. And please don't kill me, the chapter is really short but it's a good one (I guess...)**

**Thank you bunny-loverXIV for proposing ideas for this chapter *give a hug* it really helped me!**

''normal''

'_Writing'_

_'Hand signs'_

**Hope you like this chapter! ^-^**

* * *

><p><strong>My words are the truth<strong>

**Chapter 3**

**Reason and Dream**

''Selective mute?'' Seven asked to the doctor. ''What do you mean?''

The doctor sighed. ''A selective mute is a person who choose to not speak…'' I snorted. Me, choosing to not speak? Where did he fetched that? He gave a quick glance at me and continued his explanation. ''It's often that this kind of reaction is caused by some kind of profound emotional trauma. But there's more with her: she damaged her vocal cords while screaming.''

Well, that's just **great**.

''Luckily for her, it's temporary."

I sighed, at least I'm not completely mute. I looked around to see if I could find any paper on pen. There was none of it in the white room. I grabbed the sleeve of Train's coat and pulled it so I could pick his attention.

"What is it?" he asked. I imitated a paper with one hand and a pen with the other. "Ya want something to write?" I nodded. The doctor passed me his pen and a small piece of paper. I took it and gave a small nodded for acknowledgment before starting to write quickly.

I showed them the piece of paper. _'How long is it going to last that selective mute thing?'_ The doctor shook his head.

"That, I don't know… It depends on you. If you recover from your trauma then you should be able to speak again but either way I can't really tell… As for your vocal cords, it'll take three weeks to heal, don't try anything harsh if you overcome your trauma before three weeks." I nodded. I stared at my hands, it has been two days since that…incident… at my house and I've never felt this…_empty_ before. Sure I still have emotions and everything but… it just doesn't feel right. Why did my sister died? She hasn't done anything to them. _**I**_ should be the one who's dead, not the one's alive. I felt water getting into my eyes. I took the small piece of paper and wrote again.

'_Could you guys leave the room please…? I need some times alone.'_ They nodded and left the room. I was all alone in my loneliness and I let myself get drunk with the salty water flowing out of my eyes until I fell asleep.

~**XIII**~

"_Elsyn… What are you doing?" I asked my little sister. Her long blonde hair followed all the movement she did when turned her head to see me from the corner of her eyes. Her blue eyes were sparkling with joy._

"_It's a secret~!" she giggled and she turned her back again to me. She was working on something with a lot of attention since a week. I couldn't resist smiling. Seriously… her happiness is contagious! _

"_C'mon! What is it? I'm curious!"_

"_Not gonna tell ya! It's a surprise!"_

"_A surprise? For who?" I asked. She grabbed her head with both hands._

"_AAAH! I said too much!" She put a tissue on her desk and got up. My sister grabbed me by my arm a pushed me out of her room. "Go play with someone!" she yelled and slammed the door. I heard the click of the lock. Oh… so she locked herself?!_

"_Oh god, are you already hitting your puberty?! You can't be mean with your big sis!" I faked an angry voice. I just heard small giggles. I chuckled, it was never boring in the house when she's there. I let out a loud sigh. "Uh… fine I'll go in my corner…all alone…with no one… to talk to…" I said with 'sadness'. In fact I was going to continue to write the novel I was working on. Ever since I started working in the FBI I've had a pulse to start writing. Since that day I just can't stop to write. "You know where to find me, right?"_

"_In the kitchen, with the computer."_

"_That's right, if you need anything just asked me!" she let out a small "Nh" and I left the second floor. I started to write my story until the small blonde came in the kitchen. "Do you need something, Elsyn?" I asked while I continued to write the paragraph. I've notice in the corner of my eyes that she was hiding something behind her. _

"_Hum… well do you know what day it is?" She asked shyly._

"_Well it's Monday. Why?" she shook her head violently._

"_No! Not what days of the week! The day of the month!" she said angrily. I thought for a second._

"_Well it's the 19__th__ of July… Why?" She smiled brightly at me. _

_She showed me what she was hiding behind her. It was a small sculpture of a cat, on the collar it was written 'Selena'. It was also paint in black with teal eyes, the collar was red. "Happy birthday sis! You're now twenty years old now, right?" She hugged me._

_I was taken back. I don't remember the last time someone wished me a happy birthday. I closed my eyes and hugged her back. "Thank you Elsyn. It's a piece of art what you did!" We broke from our hug and I took the small cat. "It's adorable!" She laughed happily._

~**XIII**~

I woke up, to find out that I'm still in that damn hospital. I putted my hand on my forehead and took deep breaths. I should stay strong, for her.

'_I'm sorry, Elsyn…_' I mouthed silently. The only sound in the room was the constant beeping from the heart monitor. What should I do now? I can't stay here anymore. They'll try to kill me again. And I obviously can't go in my family –which I despise for personal reason-. I massaged my temples: ugh! It's giving me a headache all this thinking! I feel like I'm the main character of an over dramatic novel focused on psychology! I should talk about that with Train and company. I slowly sat up and found on the table next to the bed a pen and a blue notebook. _'Probably so I can communicate._' I thank gratefully however bought the notebook. While opening the notebook, I noticed that a paper was inserted inside. I took it and read it.

'It'll help you to communicate easily.' That's what was written on it. There was also an arrow doodled to show me to look on the other side. To my surprise it was a picture of the hands signs I could do and it showed which letter was which hand sign. I let out a small gasp of joy. Thank you whoever create that code! I immediately started to practice the signs until I was sure it was burned into the small brain of mine. When I thought I knew it well enough I practiced it without the paper as a reference. It went on like that until the door to my room was open. I glanced quickly to see that it was the doctor and I returned my attention on the paper lying on my knees.

''Oh, I see you've noticed the note Mr. Vollfied left for you.'' He said happily. I quickly nodded and tried another sign.

'_Where are they?_' I asked with the hand signed. It took me at least one minute to formulate my sentence correctly but the doctor was patient –which I was grateful-.

''They're not here right now but they should be here soon.'' I nodded. He came closer. ''Now, would you let take a look at your wound at the heart, dear? You're pretty lucky you survive a shot to the heart. If it was an inch further to the left you would be dead.'' I nodded briefly but before I could do anything he grabbed me by my neck and started to squeeze. I gasped for air but nothing came into my lungs! I wanted to scream but nothing came out. Ain't a doctor supposed to saves lives? Why is he trying to kill me damn it?! ''That's a good you turned out to be muted, isn't that right, Mrs. Writer?'' He asked with a smirked. Now it clicked in my head. He was an impostor! He's someone from the mafia! He squeezed more. I tried to fight furiously so he could let me go but he was stronger than me. My vision started to be fuzzy and just when I thought I was going to die, the door flew open and the _**real**_ doctor came in with the three sweepers. They immediately reacted. Eve transformed her hair into a giant mallet and knocked him down. How did she do that? I have no idea! The doctor rushed at me and putted his hand on my shoulder.

''Are you alright, Miss?'' he asked worriedly. I let my hand lightly touch my poor neck. He really didn't go easy on me. I nodded briefly and I closed my eyes. My body was shaking violently. I coughed weakly and nodded.

_Firstly, I was shot in the heart._

_Secondly, my sister is murdered._

_Thirdly, I found out that I'm half mute and that's mostly caused by a trauma._

_And finally, someone try to kill me in the hospital._

And all that is in just _three days_. Isn't that just _**great**_?! I sighed angrily. I guess I can't have a normal life from now on. I looked at the sweepers. Clearly saying with my eyes that I wanted to speak to them in private. The doctor quickly nodded and left us. I took the notebook and the pen and wrote.

'_What am I supposed to do now? I can't live normally from now on… They'll try to kill me again, that's for sure…'_ I massaged my temples. God why can't I just be a normal novelist for once?

''That's what we were thinking. You clearly can't stay alone.'' Sven explained.

'_That's obvious…' I paused. 'You guys are sweepers right?_' I asked.

''Yeah''

'_Ugh… having another partner wouldn't bother you…?'_ I wrote hesitantly. They blinked. Twice. I bite my lips. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to propose that…

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun DUN! what is going to happen? ooooh~ I wonder. *smirk*<strong>

**Selena:** _'You told me that the hard part was over...'_

**Me: *hug her*** pwease forgive me. I couldn't continue the story if nothing happened! TT^TT

**Selena: *roll her eyes*** _'Whatever...'_

**Please fave the story if you like it and review! If you want me to write something specific in this story just write a review or PM me with the idea! I'll be glad to write it! (I refuse any Yaoi/Echi/Hentai or erotical scene (I'm not into that kind of stuff...))**

**Have a nice day! ^-^**

**Noisette-manga**


	6. 4- Rumors of the Black Cat

_**A.N:** _

_OH MY GOSH! HOW MANY **CENTURIES** HAVE PASSED SINCE I'VE LAST POSTED A CHAPTER HERE?!_

_Father, I have sinned... I've let my fellow readers wait with such impatience... what shall I do to redempt myself...? *Keeps mumbling* _

_*Ahem!* Anyway, how is it going guys?! :D Did you missed me? (surely hope so... *go into a little ball and rolls until find a corner*) So there you go! _

_More explaination about WHY i haven't been there since a while will be there at the END of this chapter! Until then: Enjoy this little chapter!_

_WARNING: Black Cat does **NOT** belong to me! Only my OC, so suck it up! *gnnnnnne*_

* * *

><p><strong>My words are the truth<strong>

**Chapter 4**

**Rumors of the Black Cat**

I took a bite of the sandwich and enjoyed the small wind whipping my face. It has been two weeks since the incident in the hospital and I freshly have my sweeper licence. And since I'm a new partner to Train, Sven and Eve, I had the chance to have a better look at the personality. (call that a bad habit from writers…)

Train was the carefree type. He's always joyful and really good for boosting up people's moral. He's always ready for a fight. He loves eating and drinking milk. And he likes passing time watching the stars on a roof. He reminds me of a cat.

Eve was calm and mature. She has a passion for books. Even if she doesn't really show her emotions a lot, she's really adorable. The part that really surprised me was how intelligent she is for her age! She's a real genius.

And Sven is like a father. He cares a lot of our wellbeing. What surprise me the most with him was his 'gentleman code'. I have no clue what's that but hey, if he's fine with that then ok.

Life has been easier since I joined them and I'm damn grateful to them. I owe them so much! They saved my life twice, helped to be able to communicate with other and helped me to get my licence… And they kept saying that it's nothing! The best I can do to repay my debt is at least to help them catching those criminals. The radio brought me back to reality while it repeated the same freaking new for I don't how many time.

''—Special report. On the afternoon of the 28th a terrorist attack took place on the world conference in San Geles City. Despite the best investigation of the IBI and Law Enforcement from every nation -'' I stop listening to the radio and focus my attention on the sandwich I had in my hand. I took another bite and go into my thought again. I remember the first time I learned that Train was the famous Black Cat.

**XIII**

_Sven and I corned our target in a dead end. He kept looking for an exit but there were nowhere to run. Just then he took out a gun hidden in his shirt and pointed it at me. I tried to avoid the bullet but I knew I would get hit by it. Just as I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact, I heard another gunshot and I didn't felt any pain. I opened my eyes to see that Train was there with his gun in hand, he changed the trajectory of the bullet! HOW THE HECK DID HE DO THAT?! I stared at his gun and noticed it was black and golden. On the surface, it was ornate with a XIII on it… _

…Wait a second…

_A __**black ornate gun**__ with the __**number thirteen**__ written in romans way?! Isn't that the gun of the well famous __**Black Cat**__, the best gunman that ever existed?! I stared dumbly at Train. _

_**HIM,**__ he's the __**BLACK CAT**__?!_

''_Are you alright, Selena?'' He asked with his cheerful voice as always. I pointed at his gun then at him twice. My mouth kept opening and closing itself and I surely looked like a fish at that moment._

''_I need some explanation… What the hell are you doing with an ornate gun?!__'' I asked almost hysterically. He gave me one of his clumsy-like smiles._

''_Let's just say that hum… maybe it's because I'm Black Cat if I have this.'' He said with a shrug. I huffed and crossed my arms._

''_Maybe you're sarcastic... And maybe I'll say that you could have told me that sooner!'__' I hand signed rapidly. He laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck._

''_It slipped my mind to tell you.'' The sweeper said. I slapped the back of his head. ''Ow! What was that for?''_

'_That's for not telling me and nearly giving me a heart attack!'__ I said angrily._

~**XIII**~

''Geh! Why is it the same news again?'' Train whined. ''Sven, see if there's a different channel to listen to.''

''Got it.'' Sven changed the channel, luckily it was music that was playing so we relaxed.

''Recently, no matter which radio station you turn to, everyone's reporting the same news.'' Eve stated between two bites of her sandwich.

''That's to be expected.'' Sven said. ''Since all the world federation leaders were killed without a public statement from criminals responsible. Their true identities and motives remains unclear.''

''So this really is a major incident…'' She said. I nodded my head to show that I was listening. There was a silence where we were just listening to the radio. _In another week I'll might be able to speak!_ I thought excitedly. I like the silence but sometimes it's annoying to not being able to speak. Train suddenly lay down on the grass with a satisfied smile on his face.

''Ah yeah, I'm so full now! It's time for an afternoon nap!''

I rolled my eyes. Like hell we have time for that today. ''We don't have time.'' Sven said. Train looked at him disapprovingly. He's lazy when he really wants to… ''We have to reach our destination before the end of the day.'' We picked our stuff and enter the car. I made myself comfortable in the backseat with Eve and allowed myself to take a small snap. I was so tired that my eyes were closing by themselves. While I was drifting away small parts of conversation reached my ears.

'' –sure the target here?''

''—Annette. She probably wouldn't give-''

Who's Annette, again? Ah yeah! It's the woman who gives us information's about our bounty!

''—heard something interesting about you—''

I stirred a little bit. I was finally falling into the dreaming land when…

''WHAT?!'' Train shouted. I jumped, having my bloody bones coming out oh-so-nicely out of my butt (AKA: he scared the shit out of me). My eyes became wide open. Did something happen? Did we miss fuel?

''You woke up Selena'' Eve said calmly. Train turned with an apology look in his face and quickly turned his attention on Sven.

''Someone is impersonating the Black Cat?''

I adjusted myself on my seat. So someone was faking Train? That should be entertaining to see.

''Yeah. The word is not so long ago, a person donning a black jacket appeared at a bar in Salisto City calling himself the Black Cat. All of this is only hearsay though.'' Sven say. I taped his shoulder and he looked up in the mirror so he could see me.

''_Where did you get this information_?'' I asked.

''As I said earlier, Annette told me that… Why are you grinning?'' He asked with confusion.

''_Oh, nothing. I just think that it's funny. I'd be curious to see how he imitated that oh so famous gunman_.'' I stated simply. With that, I repositioned myself and fell into the dream world once again. I was awake once more when we arrived in Feukeda City.

''Get up, Selena. We got to look for a hotel to rest.'' Sven said while shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes and got out of the car. I stretched my body and watched my environment. The air was a soft cold and there was a little bit of night activities in the streets but less than in some other cities. I kept watching around me until I noticed an important detail: Train and Eve were nowhere to be seen.

''_Where's Train and Eve_?'' I asked. Sven sighed in exasperation.

''That moron pissed off Eve and they're now racing for who is going to catch the target.'' He explained gloomily. I smiled: typical. They exactly act like a real family…

_A real family…_

A sinking feeling flowed into me and a feeling of discomfort came. The faces of my '_'parents''_ flashed in front of my eyes. I shook my thought and followed Sven to the hotel he spotted earlier.

''Selena…?'' A familiar voice asked behind me. I turned slowly to be face to face to Mark. An ancient boyfriend of mine. He was really nice. Even after we broke up, we were still friends. He smiled and gave me a friendly hug. ''It has been so long since we saw each other! Is that your boyfriend or uncle or something?'' He asked while pointing at the sweeper next to me. A smiled crossed my face. As for Sven, well, he reacted calmly to that.

''No, she's our partner.'' He explained. Mark stared at me in confusion.

''Partner…? For what? I thought she was a novelist.'' I frowned. This discussion is starting to have quite a bitter taste.

''Well… let's say there was some complication and she became a sweeper…'' My partner explained calmly. Mark nodded, still not sure if the answer was satisfying enough. I think I looked quite calm from the outside but it wasn't really calm inside, if you ask me. I was almost screaming over and over again the same thing. If my mind could be read by some, I bet all my money that they would have the world's biggest headache.

_Please don't ask the damn questions. Please don't ask the damn questions. Please don't ask the damn questions. Please don't ask the damn questions!_

''I see… What about Elsyn? Where is she?''

He asked the damn question.

I just stared at him, a smile on my face. I kept staring at him for god knows how long I did. He shifted in discomfort and asked again:

''Selena… did something happened…?'' Sven grabbed his shoulder and brought him a little bit further of me. They talked a little bit and I saw the pity on Mark's face. They came back after a little while and Mark scratched the back of his neck nervously. He opened his mouth as to say something but quickly shut it. I knew he was trying to find a way to boost up my mood but knowing him, he's quite bad to deal with emotions. I grabbed his hand so his attention could be on me and I nodded gratefully at him. I thanked him with my silence and he understood that he didn't need to try to say anything. He sighed. ''Well then… I gotta go, my girlfriend is waiting for me. Give me any news soon okay?'' He asked. I nodded and he left.

''So… who was that guy?'' Sven asked after an few moment of silence. I shrugged with a small smile on my face.

''_He used to be my boyfriend a few months ago''_ I explained as I felt a twinge in my heart. '_'He broke up with me because he didn't felt as much as I felt for him._'' I added after a small hesitation. Sven nodded without asking more. That's another thing I like about being with them; they don't question too much about each other's past unless it's necessary or it happens on the moment. They ask question and when they have the answer they wanted, they're good. We found the hotel and waited for Train and Eve to come. While Sven took care of his gun I sat near a window and stared at the streets, watching some people walking in the street, some shopping or other things. I felt bored so I focused my attention on the constant ticking coming from the clock in the room.

Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick…

''You alright there?'' Sven asked after a while. I tore away my eyes from the windows and stared at him. He stared at me with that fatherly-like aura he has around him when he's worried about someone. I winced internally at that but didn't give that much attention at that little detail.

''_Yeah… Why do you ask?_'' He stared at me for a moment, searching for the right words to choose.

''Well, didn't it bother you what that guy asked you?''

Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick…

I forced a smile on my face and I shrugged.

''_A little bit but I'm okay now, don't worry about it._'' I said after a couple of seconds. We both knew that I just said some REALLY deep bullshit right now. Sven, Train and Eve both knew how much the death of my little sister affected me greatly. But I refuse to talk about it, it just makes me feel horrible inside. We stayed into an awkward silence and the ticking just kept going. It's strange to see how calm it was without Train here. Sven let out a small sigh of exasperation as he lit up a cigarette. The smoke slowly rose up to the ceiling and I opened the window, letting the fume get out of the room without much success.

Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick…

''You know, if you want to talk about it –''

**BANG!**

The door opened quickly and Train and Eve entered the room. I was expecting to see either Train or Eve in a more bitterly-like mood but they both seemed a bit… confused? Naaaah, they seemed more unsettled about something.

''Oh, you guys are back. So did you get the bounty?''

They both look unsure about something. Oh god, don't tell me that they let the bounty run away or the information was false…

''Nope, someone else got here earlier today and got him. Train explained with a shrug. I groaned internally: yep, no money for this one… AGAIN. Eve let out an exasperated sigh beside the carefree sweeper and she crossed her arms.

''You forgot the important part, Train'' Eve said a little irritated. My eyebrows rose up at that comment. There's more?

''What is it?'' I asked.

''Well, the guy who got our bounty called himself the Black Cat.'' Eve said after a little hesitation, as if she was still trying to swallow the new. Couldn't blame her, it's hard to believe that kind of made up bullshit when the _real_ Black Cat is standing in the same room than me right now.

''What?'' Sven asked in disbelief. ''He's there?!''

''Seems like it.'' Said Train.

Huh, seems like that's going to turn out interesting this little hunt this time.

* * *

><p>A.N:<p>

WOOT! DAT SUSPENCE! :D *such an evil plan* *huehuehuehuehue*

*Ahem* SO, like i said at the beginning of the chapter, there's a few reason why i hadn't post a chapter sooner.

#1: My parents confiscated my lap-top (school grades and stuff) so yeah, i couldn't do much shit without that... Sorry about that guys.

#2- Started making videos on Youtube (that was BEFORE my parents took my pc).

#3- **SCHOOL 'N SHIT**

#4- Someone of my family went to the hospital...

#: LOTS of stuff happened in my social life :

1- I was hanging with a gang of bitches and they kicked me out of their little group 'cuz i'm different. *don't really care*

2- Had a boyfriend for a month and two weeks (didn't really worked out)

3- Had/have a stalker (I SWEAR TO GOD, it's the creepiest shit EVER, like he traveled 25km on his BIKE to come to my house... when i didn't give him my address... (Okay, i did gave him my phone number (it's possible to retrace someone's address with that) 'cuz at first i thought he was a friend but DAMN, he planned it all 'cuz he came to our house so he could call his mom so she could fetch him and -and...** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH**! THIS IS SO ASS CREEPY! ;-; I'm still traumatized of him! At least my boyfriend talked to him and i told him i had zero interest in him so he's leaving me alone... for now...)

4- Started going out with a guy.

Now now now, my dear little shlobies, don't worry about anything i'll be more regular for now since school is over... BITCHES~ *put on epic sunglasses*

(don't ask what sholbie means, i just call everyone i care about shlobie c:)

So, favourite and review my story if you feel like it! _**(*pssst!*it might comes with a cookie as a bonus!)**_

And I'll see you guys in my next chapter!

PS: sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, still trying my best to do less as possible.


End file.
